


The Queen's Family

by Tigergirl1223



Series: Long Live Outlaw Queen [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Part five of my Outlaw Queen series. Just a little one shot of Regina, Robin, and their family.





	The Queen's Family

“Who’s the prettiest little Princess in all of the land?” cooed Regina to her baby as she changed her diaper. She quickly put Danielle in an onesie that read ‘Fairest of All’; Snow had given it to her at her baby shower and it was just so hilariously Snow that it was cute. She wasn’t quite sure what was the cutest: the onesie Danielle was currently wearing, her ‘Evil Queen in Training’ one, or the red leather jacket that Emma had given her for when the baby was about two. Once she finished dressing Danielle, she touched her cute little nose and said, “You know you’re Mommy’s little Princess, don’t you baby girl?” Danielle squealed happily as Regina lifted her into her arms.   
Danielle Marian-Robin Locksley was now a week old and her Mommy and Daddy’s pride and joy. She was the spitting image of Regina with dark brown hair, a smile that lit up the room, and also not so fortunately, a little bit of a stubborn attitude. Though she was mostly Regina, her sky blue eyes and dimples were all Robin. She was already spoiled at a week old, but other than her slight stubbornness, she was a well-behaved baby. She was fairly quiet, she ate like a champ, and she was more than happy as long as someone was holding her (which wasn’t an issue since both boys and all their friends loved entertaining her).   
“You ready to go see Daddy, baby girl?” asked Regina. Danielle perked up and Regina swore she had already learned what she meant by that phrase in one week. Danielle was going to definitely be a Daddy’s girl as she already had him wrapped around her little finger.   
Regina went to the kitchen and put Danielle in her high chair when Robin came into the room, “Morning love,” he smiled and kissed Regina, “And how’s Daddy’s little Peanut?” Danielle smiled and squealed happily, clapping her hands in joy.  
Regina chuckled at the sight and shook her head, “She has you wrapped around her finger already and it’s only been a week.”   
“Ah, come on Gina, how can you not love this adorable face?” asked Robin rubbing Danielle’s cheek.  
Regina smiled as Henry bounced into the room, “Morning Mom, morning Robin,” he smiled.  
“Morning Kiddo,” said Robin kissing the top of Henry’s head.  
“And how’s Little Lady Locksley this morning?” asked Henry kissing Danielle’s cheek.   
Regina sighed, “It was a rough night,” she answered her son. Despite Danielle being fairly well behaved, she was also colicky. And somehow, her magic was in sync with Danielle’s magic, so every time Danielle cried, Regina could feel her magic pulsate like an internal baby monitor.   
“Still having issues with your magic?” asked Henry.   
Regina nodded, “Yeah, it’s difficult to explain,” said Regina.  
“Mama, Papa?” asked Roland coming into the kitchen, still clad in his pajamas, yawning loudly.  
“Hey Buddy,” said Robin scooping Roland into his arms, “What’s the matter?”  
“Why does the baby cry all the time? She woke me up twice last night,” answered Roland.  
“Well Buddy, that’s just how babies are. You were the same way as a baby,” said Robin, “And I’m sure Henry was as well.” Regina nodded in confirmation.  
“But why?” Roland persisted.  
Regina walked over to the table and sat Roland in her lap, “Well you see Roland, the baby needs to rely on her Mommy and Daddy for everything, including feeding and dressing her. And since she doesn’t know how to talk yet, her only way of telling us she needs or wants something is to cry,” explained Regina.   
“In the middle of the night?” asked Roland.  
“She doesn’t know how to tell time yet and she needs to learn when it’s nighttime you sleep, but right now she still needs to feed even in the middle of the night. She’ll learn Buddy,” said Robin.  
“Well I can’t wait until she learns how to sleep,” said Roland crabbily.  
Henry smiled, getting an idea to cheer up Roland, “You know Roland, there are advantages to having a baby sister.”  
“Like what?” asked Roland.  
“Well, you know how Mama and Papa said that she needs to learn things?” Roland nodded in response, “Well, being a big brother means you get to teach her some of those things like how to walk and how to dress herself. Also fun things like how to throw a ball and how to ride a bike…”  
“How to shoot an arrow?” asked Roland excitedly.  
Regina chucked, “Maybe when she’s a little older,” she said.  
“Do you think you could help me in Operation Big Brother?” asked Henry, “I definitely need an assistant.”  
Roland nodded enthusiastically, “Alright!”   
“Okay then, now how about you go get dressed and we can do something fun today.” Roland smiled and disappeared upstairs.  
Regina turned around happily; she could kiss her little Prince right now. She walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead, “You know you’re such a good big brother to Roland and Danielle. The twins will also be very lucky.” Emma Jones nee Swan was currently 20 weeks pregnant with twin boys.  
Henry shrugged, “Just wanted to make him feel special. I can tell he feels a little left out now that Danielle needs all your attention.”   
“Yeah, he’s been used to it being just the two of us and the Merry Men for so long. I think he’ll adjust to having a baby sister, but it’ll take him a while,” said Robin. Danielle started to cry and Regina groaned in discomfort as her magic began to throb inside of her, “You alright love?” asked Robin rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.  
“Yeah, I think she wants breakfast,” said Regina.   
“Well, I’ll go upstairs and see if Roland needs help getting dressed,” said Henry quickly leaving the room, “Call me when she’s done.”  
Regina settled Danielle into her arms, “It’s okay baby, Mommy’s here,” she soothed Danielle, helping Danielle latch on to her breast for nourishment.   
“I take it Henry’s still not comfortable with the whole nursing process,” mentioned Robin looking up the stairs.  
Regina chuckled and shook her head, “He was a little uncomfortable when I explained it to him.” She smiled as she gazed down at her daughter, content in her mother’s arms.   
Robin smiled, his heart swelling with love and pride as he watched his wife with Danielle, “You’re so good with her,” he commented.  
“You think so?” asked Regina looking up into his sky blue eyes.  
“Of course I do darling,” said Robin grabbing Regina’s free hand.  
Regina sighed, “I don’t know. I made so many mistakes with Henry because I was the Evil Queen. I’m afraid I’ll make the same mistakes with her too.”  
“Regina, you’ve learned from your mistakes. You’ve changed for the better. You were infertile and our love broke that potion just like true love’s kiss breaks a curse. The Regina I fell in love with is a caring wife and a loving mother. Danielle and the boys are lucky to have you,” said Robin.   
Regina sniffled as she choked back tears. Danielle started stretching in her arms now that she was finished, “All done baby girl.”  
“I’ve got her love,” said Robin grabbing a towel and taking Danielle from Regina.   
Roland ran into the kitchen fully dressed and shouted, “Mama! Papa! It’s snowing outside. Can we go out and play in the snow?” he asked sweetly.  
Robin and Regina looked at each other and Regina said, “Tell you what Roland? You can go outside with Papa and Henry and once Papa is tired, I’ll go out and join you so someone is with baby. Okay?”  
“Alright,” sighed Roland. Regina could tell he was a tad disappointed but she knew Danielle’s immune system wasn’t strong enough for cold, snowy weather just yet.  
“Come on Buddy,” said Robin.   
Henry came back down the stairs and smiled, “Why don’t you go outside and play Mom?”  
Regina turned to her son and said, “Well, someone has to stay inside and watch the baby.”   
“I can watch her,” volunteered Henry, “Why don’t you go play with Robin and Roland.”  
“Are…are you sure?” stuttered Regina in surprise.   
“Of course. Isn’t that what big brothers are for? And if she really gets fussy, I can always get you.”  
Regina chuckled lightly and handed Danielle to Henry, “Believe me, I’ll know when she starts crying.”   
“Oh right,” said Henry, “But we’re going to have a good time, right Danielle?” he cooed at her. She yawned and gurgled in response before snuggling next to Henry’s chest and falling back asleep, “See, we’ll be fine.”   
“Alright,” said Regina. She put on her winter gear and kissed Danielle on the cheek before going outside to join Robin and Roland.  
“Mama!” Roland shouted happily.   
“Hey sweetheart,” she smiled and kissed Roland, “Henry’s watching Danielle,” Regina informed Robin.   
“Mama, we’re building a snowman!” said Roland excitedly.   
“Indeed we are,” said Robin happily creating a snowball, throwing it at Regina.   
She caught it and quickly melted it. She smirked at him and said, “I wouldn’t start a snowball fight with your magical wife if I were you.” She quickly created another snowball with magic and threw it at Robin, squarely hitting him in the arm. Robin smiled and the three began a massive snowball fight, Roland enjoying every minute of the attention. Soon, Danielle started getting fussy again so Regina went inside to tend to her and also make some hot chocolate for her family.   
“Wasn’t that fun Buddy?” asked Robin carrying Roland inside and helping him remove his snow saturated apparel. Once Robin hung up the coats, scarves, hats, and mittens to dry, he joined his family at the dining room table where Regina had finished the hot chocolate for everyone.  
“Cinnamon for Henry and Roland,” she said, placing the steaming mugs in front of them, “Extra marshmallows for my love,” she smiled, handing Robin a mug that seemed to have more marshmallows than hot chocolate, “And I’ll feed you after they’re done,” she kissed the top of Danielle’s head. Danielle giggled with delight as Regina sat down in between Danielle’s high chair and Robin. She looked around the table at the boys enjoying their drinks and at Danielle content with banging her spoon against the table part of her high chair. She glanced over and Robin and he smiled and grabbed her hand, rubbing soothing circles on top of it with his thumb. Regina beamed happily; her life might not have turned out the way she had planned, and at times she still felt she didn’t deserve everything she had, but as she watched her husband, sons, and daughter with pride, Regina couldn’t help but feel satisfied with finally having her happy ending: her family.


End file.
